


Pie Run

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Robbery, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This contains mild content.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pie Run

**Author's Note:**

> This contains mild content.

Destiel: Pie Run  
Dean nervously walked in circles around the table in the shabby motel room with torn wallpaper. Dean had gone to pick up Cas after the fall, and they tried to relax for once. Cas had went to the local run down convenient store. Cas had intended to see to all of Deans needs. He picked up the latest copy of  
"Busty Asian Beauties". Cas had started to the clerk, with Deans magazine, crispy bacon cheeseburger, and pie in his hands. Just as Cas ways paying the clerk, ready to bring back Deans bag of happiness back to their makeshift home, a man burst in, wearing all black, and shouted at a startled Cas., " Give me your money!" This  
man had a frightening nature which paralyzed, he stood as still as a statue. Back at the room, Dean began to worry and he knew that it was taking too long. He decided to waste gas and get into the Impala and drive down to assure his comforts. Dean figured that his "people skills" were what was stopping him and he needed some help.  
As he pulled up he was terrified to see flashing lights and hear blaring sirens. Deans forest green eyes widened and he fell to the ground, broken. *I just got you back* he thought, on the verge of crying. Inside the mayhem, the robber was demanding Cas's money. When Cas finally snapped out of it, he slowly put his hand in his old  
worn trench coat an brought out the few crumpled bills that were left. He looked at the bills in his hand and realized how Dean would feel if he figured he lost the money that he so trustworthily gave Cas. He needed Dean to trust him, he needed DEAN. He looked up and said defiantly, "No!". "No?", said the robber, scratching his head  
with the tip of his gun, safely put his finger to the side. "No." Cas seemed less confident and made his peace with his life threatening mistake. Just then Dean kicked down the back door with as much power as a bull and took out his handgun. He aimed it right in between the robber's covered eyes. Cas was relieved to hear Dean's gruff voice  
exclaim "Step away from him, you son of a bitch!". The robber couldn't believe his misfortune, all he wanted was a meal, but instead he got a gun to his head and a first class ride to the county jail. Dean and Cas climbed wearily into the sleek Impala and Cas breathed in the smell of old leather. Then they stepped out and started to walk towards  
their room. When they were safely in the room, Dean looked straight to Cas, closed his vibrant green eyes, and leaned forward. Cas mimicked him and they met as one. Cas puled away with rosy cheeks, and handed Dean the white plastic bag with a yellow smiley face on the side. Dean peered inside and a grin stretched across his face. He looked up  
and squeezed Cas with all his strength and thanked God for his fallen angel if for nothing else.


End file.
